Nothing Else Matters
by Suki-Itami
Summary: A Style songfic to "Nothing Else Matters" by Metallica.


A redheaded boy shut a dark brown suitcase sitting on his full-sized bed and grabbed the bright green backpack that was sitting next to his feet. As he threw the bag over his shoulder, keeping grip of the strap when he did, he looked over at the black-haired boy looking at him from a rolling desk chair with nothing less than despair. The redhead could tell the other boy really didn't want him to leave, but there was no choice, he had to leave.

"Stan, don't look so sad." He knelt down in front of Stan and rested one hand on his knee.

"I can't help it Kyle," Stan said with tears beginning to flood his eyes, "I don't want you to go."

Kyle smiled softly. "I'll come visit, you know that."

"But, Kyle, I don't want you to go."

"Stan," he covered Stan's lips with one hand, "don't worry. I have no choice, you just have to let me go."

"But just thinking about any amount of time separated from you makes me want to cry." Stan wrapped his arms around Kyle's and gave him a soft but passionate kiss, which was returned immediately.

Kyle smiled when they broke the kiss. "Even when we're apart, I'll always be with you, and you'll always be with me."

…

_So close, no matter how far_

_Couldn't be much more from the heart_

…

Stan smiled back and nuzzled his boyfriend's neck. He really loved Kyle and hated that he had to see him go away, but he knew somewhere deep in his heart that it was for the best. "Promise you'll come back someday."

Kyle chuckled and turned light red before he kissed the top of Stan's head and burying his face in the locks of black hair. "I promise. I'll come back as soon as I possibly can."

…

_Forever trusting who we are_

_And nothing else matters_

_Never opened myself this way_

_Life is ours, we live it our way_

…

"…I guess that I need to get you to the airport then," Stan said regretfully. He was in charge of taking his boyfriend to the airport so that he could leave, and as happy as he was for the extra time to spend with Kyle, he knew it would be harder. A finality of sorts, he supposed.

Kyle nodded and stood back up as Stan did. "Yeah, my flight is scheduled for five, so we need to leave now."

"Kyle," Stan said softly as he tilted back Kyle's head to look him in his eyes, "I love you so much, you know that right…?"

Kyle smiled again. "Of course I know, you've only told me about a thousand times the past few days. And I love you too, honey."

…

_All these words I don't just say_

_And nothing else matters_

_Trust I seek and I find in you_

…

He stepped back from his boyfriend and grabbed one of his hands, while Stan's free hand grabbed Kyle's suitcase. "Let's go, I don't want to have to catch a later flight."

Stan nodded and followed Kyle out of his room and downstairs. No one was home to see Kyle off, not even Kenny, Butters, or Cartman were there. It seemed kind of cruel that no one else was there, Stan thought, though it didn't seem that Kyle minded it. Stan supposed it wasn't all bad, at least he got Kyle to himself some more.

As they walked out to Stan's Buick, he remembered everything that had happened since they met in preschool. All of the memories: their friendship throughout compulsory school, and then their romance ever since they began high school. The weird things that have happened in South Park over the years only brought them closer together, and now something normal was going to tear them apart. Who would've guessed?

…

_Everyday for us, something new_

_Open mind for a different view_

_And nothing else matters_

…

Stan turned the engine on and slowly drove off to Denver International Airport. They were silently holding hands, both lost in thought. They both hoped that there would be heavy traffic, delaying them a bit. Maybe, just maybe, God would be merciful and let there be heavy traffic. It would give them more time to just be together for one last time, no matter the people who hated them for their relationship.

…

_Never cared for what they do_

_Never cared for what they know_

_But I know!_

…

A while later, they were driving into Denver and found the roads completely empty. They both looked around, knowing that something was completely wrong with the scene. They were on the interstate at nearly four in the afternoon, the road should've been teeming with cars going home from work.

"Where **is **everyone?" Stan asked with narrowed eyes. What was going on?

Kyle gazed out of the window at the sky and then said, "Don't worry about it Stan." He looked back at his boyfriend, who had a look of confusion etched onto his face, and smiled. "Just another way for us to be even more alone, you know?"

"Y-Yeah." Stan smiled and tightened his hand in Kyle's. "You're right, I shouldn't worry about it."

Kyle smiled and leaned against his lover's arm. "Please don't."

…

_Never opened myself this way_

_Life is ours, we live it our way_

…

"I love you Kyle," Stan said affectionately as he pulled into the closest space to the entrance of the airport.

"I love you too," Kyle said with a laugh. He lifted himself onto his knees in the passenger's seat and kissed Stan with as much passion as he could muster. Stan returned the kiss with as much passion, wrapping his arms in a vise around Kyle's torso, not wanting this to ever end, but knowing it had to.

A few moments later, Kyle broke the kiss and snuggled into Stan's chest. "Stan…I have to go in."

"I'm going with you." Stan cut the engine and climbed out of the car when Kyle did. He reached into the backseat and grabbed the suitcase, leaving the backpack once again for Kyle.

…

_All these words I don't just say_

_Trust I seek and I find in you_

_Everyday for us, something new_

…

After he shut and locked the car doors, Stan looked around the empty parking garage. Something was seriously wrong. Where were all the people? Neither him or Kyle had seen anyone all day, and it was starting to worry him.

"Stan," Kyle said, his voice echoing around the empty parking garage, "come on. I can't be late for this flight."

"Y-Yeah." Stan jogged over to his boyfriend and latched onto his hand. He wanted to ask Kyle why he was being so calm about all of the people being gone, but knew that his question would just be avoided again, like on the interstate.

…

_Open mind for a different view_

_And nothing else matters_

…

They stepped through the automatic sliding doors of the airport and walked slowly through the empty hub. At this point, as curious as he was, Stan didn't question the emptiness of their surroundings. Whatever had happened wasn't going to be answered so easily, if at all.

By the time they stopped, they were standing in front of a glass window, the only plane on the tarmac was an unmarked, white commercial jet. Kyle looked at Stan with tears flooding his eyes. "I love you, please remember that."

Stan looked back over at the redhead with tears of his own flooding his eyes. "And I love you. More than the moon and stars, more than life itself."

Kyle chuckled. "You always know how to say the cheesiest things in the best way." A stray tear ran down his cheek.

A man in a pilot's uniform walked up to them from what seemed like nowhere. "Kyle Broflosky?"

Kyle looked back at the pilot. "Y," he swallowed back a sob, "Yeah?"

"It's time to go, son."

…

_Never cared for what they say_

_Never cared for games they play_

_Never cared for what they do_

_Never cared for what they know_

…

He nodded and took his suitcase from Stan. "Stan," he brushed his lips across his boyfriend's in a final, chaste kiss, "don't ever forget me."

"I never will." Stan rested his hands on Kyle's shoulders and took one last, long kiss before releasing him and letting him walk away with the pilot. He watched with tears falling down his face as Kyle boarded the plane.

…

_And I know!_

…

He put his hand on the window as he watched the plane shuttle down the runway and then take off into the sun. Once the plane disappeared, a white light overtook Stan and he passed out.

…

Slowly, Stan opened his eyes, hearing beeping noises of instruments from what could only have been a hospital. Suddenly, he felt a minor amount of pain in his abdomen but it was nothing that would kill him.

"Stan?" Kenny's voice echoed in his mind.

Stan turned his head and saw his friend sitting next to the hospital bed he was laying in with bloodshot eyes. "K-Kenny," his voice was scratchy, his throat dry, "what's wrong?"

"It's Kyle," Kenny sobbed, "th-the wreck…killed him."

"Wreck? What wr–" Stan's eyes widened as he remembered it all.

They had been on their way home from a date, Stan was driving. They'd been discussing plans for after college and suddenly a truck ran a red light and plowed into the passenger's side of the Buick. Stan didn't remember much else except briefly coming to and seeing nothing but blood and feeling nothing below his waist. He didn't remember police or paramedics or anything else. Beyond that, all he remembered was being with Kyle in his room as the redhead packed a suitcase and backpack.

"Kyle…" A weak sob escaped Stan's throat. "Kyle's dead?"

"Yes," Kenny sobbed.

With that single word, Stan broke down and began sobbing his heart out. As much as he hated to admit it, it explained everything about the dream he'd just had. He must've known in the back of his mind that Kyle had died and was going to heaven, but didn't want to think of it.

Kenny gathered his friend into his arms and they sobbed together. Regardless of their sorrow though, Stan could somehow feel Kyle there with his arms around him.

…

_So close, no matter how far_

_Couldn't be much more from the heart_

…

**10 years later…**

"Daddy!" A four-year-old boy with bouncy, curly red hair bounded into a study where a thirty-year-old man with short black hair was sitting in his wheelchair behind a desk.

Stan smiled as his adopted son entered the room and lifted him up to sit on his lap. "What is it Kyle?"

…

_Forever trusting who we are_

…

"Uncle Kenny and Uncle Butters are here," the little boy named Kyle said excitedly.

"Already?" Stan moved his wheelchair so that he rolled out of the study and into the living room where Kenny and Butters were waiting. "Hey there guys."

"Hey Stan," Butters said with a small smile.

"Ready to go?" Kenny asked.

Stan nodded and followed his friends out of his house and down the street to the graveyard, his son still in his lap. Kyle was excited, he loved going with his dad, Kenny, and Butters to go see the grave of the man he was named for.

The small group finally stopped in front of the grave marked _"Kyle Broflosky_,_" _and Kenny and Butters sat down with the four-year-old Kyle between them.

"Hi there daddy," Kyle said with a wide smile to the gravestone. He'd considered Kyle B. his other father, even though he knew that he'd died ten years ago.

As always, Stan's eyes filled with tears at the sound of his son's voice saying hello to his dead lover's grave as if it was just another day. He turned his eyes from his son and to the gravestone. "Hey there Kyle." He reached down and picked up his son. "Look how big our son has gotten his last year," he gushed.

…

_No, nothing else matters…_

…

_**A/N: **__Yes, I cut out part of the middle of the song, but it worked. ^.^ It would've been too longwinded if I left it in there. Anyways, please review, it makes me happy!_


End file.
